Chrno Crusade: Path of the Green Mile: Act One
by Anime Theologist
Summary: A crossover between Chrno Crusade and the movie, The Green Mile. If you haven't seen the movie, The Green Mile, please do so. Otherwise, the plot wouldn't make sense. Please also read the introductions to the chapters. They usually point out where we are
1. A girl with white hair

Hello! This is my second story so please go easy on me. This is a crossover with the amine series _Chrno Crusade _and the movie _The Green Mile_. A few things to note about this part of the story: _The Green Mile_'s characters appear during the middle and end of the story. Two, the story occurs _before _Azmaria meets up with the order. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this story and the rest of its scenes.

Don't own Chrno Crusade (CC) or The Green Mile (TGM)

**

* * *

**

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE ONE: A GIRL WITH WHITE HAIR**

A train was making its way from the country to the big city. There was a person that had no idea where she was going. Although she had no idea she was heading, she knew she had to get away from that family. That family had abused her both physically and mentally. She was the age of eleven, turning twelve very soon. She was in deep thought.

"Miss?" the conductor asked.

The girl still stared aimlessly at the scenery.

"Miss?" he asked again.

"Huh?"

"Do you have your ticket?"

"Oh! Sorry!" And she pulled out a ticket heading to the city.

"Ah, yes, Azmaria Hendrick," he said. "Please Miss Hendrick, enjoy the ride."

"I will," she said. She continued to stare aimlessly at the scenery.

As the conductor turned to leave, he stopped saying, "I know it isn't my business, miss, but, aren't you a little_ young_ to travel alone?"

Azmaria muttered under her breath, "_I have to get away…_"

"Miss, get away from what?"

"I don't think you would understand…"

"Please, miss, pardon my intrusion. I hope that you can forgive me." And the conductor left her in deep though.

"_No one would understand…_" she muttered and went to sleep.

After stopping at the last station until she reached the city, there was a family of four coming on. They were assigned to sit in the car Azmaria was in.

"Mommy, can we go into the caboose?" the little boy asked.

"As long as you ask the conductor if it's alright," she said.

"I will," the boy replied, leaving the mother.

"Ah, children," the mother said. She happens to glance at Azmaria. "Oh, hello! Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's…okay…" she said.

"Where's your parents?" the mother asked.

Azmaria pondered. "I'm travelling alone…"

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I have to get away…"

"Excuse me?"

Azmaria's eyes were tearful. She shook as she spoke to the mother. "Miss, I envy your son because he has such a beautiful life…"

The mother was dumbfounded. "What's your name?"

"Azmaria…"

"Azmaria, I'm sure your parents love you very much."

"I wouldn't know. They're dead after all…"

The mother was shocked. Finally, she said, "You're parents are what?"

Suddenly, the train shook violently.

"What's happening!" the mother said.

The train tracks were crooked and the train was moving at an incredibly alarming rate. The train was thrown off into a ravine where everyone had died. Except for one person; Azmaria came from the rumble, unharmed.

"_Now what do I do?_" she asked herself.

* * *

What new characters will unfold as the story tells it tale (I love asking questions like these )? Please R&R this story and give me ideas on what should happen next. 


	2. A New Friend

Hello! This is the second scene (I work fast). Anyway, we left off with the train that Azmaria was on derailing. What happens next? Read on!

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT ONE, SCENE TWO: A NEW FRIEND**

As Azmaria wondered where she was, she looked around to see if anyone was alive. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She examined the wreckage of the train, crawling in the insides. She saw twisted bodies and distorted shapes. She finally came upon the car that she was in. She saw her; the mother of the two children. She was still alive.

"Are you okay?" Azmaria asked.

"_Are…they…okay?_" the mother asked, whispering.

"Um…um…"

"_It's okay. Since you can't answer, I can only assume the worst has happened…_"

"…"

"_It looks like I'll join them soon enough…_"

"Don't say that! Just please! Hold on!"

"_I can't…_"

"Please! Don't leave me all alone…"

"_Find someone…_"

"What?"

"_Find someone that will take care of you…_" and with that, she expired.

"No!" Azmaria wept bitterly, losing the only person that cared what she thought; looking after her best interests. After the episode, it was decided that she would look for help, or another way to get to the city. She went off into the woods to find a nearby town.

It has been hours since she ate something. She began to have delusions and a fever. Finally, she stopped on a tree trunk. "I'm so hungry…"  
Just then, two wolves appeared before her. Azmaria jumped onto a tree. The wolves began to lash out on her.

"_What do I do?_" she thought.

Just as she contemplated on her life so fair, a tall dark man, bigger than all the trees, came out with a stick saying, "get away from her! You heard me! Shoo! Shoo!" He hit one of the wolves. The wolf winched in pain and retreated. So did the other one.

"Are you okay," the man asked Azmaria.

Azmaria fell from the tree, collapsing from exhaustion.

Azmaria awoke from her slumber, around a warm fire and a blanket. She saw the tall dark man. She immediately became fearful.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "Here, have something to eat." He gave Azmaria some crackers and some water to drink. She ate them savagely.

"By the way you're eating, you must be very hungry," he said.

"Who…are…you?" Azmaria asked.

"My name is John, John Coffey. And yours?"

"Azmaria Hendrick. What are you doing out here?"

"I wander this land, looking for people who will accept me. Although there are mostly bad people out here, there are some nice ones as well. I heard a loud crash. I came along and saw the train. I looked if anyone had survived. That's when I found you. I'm presuming you're from the train."

"Yes, I am. I was trying to make my way into the city."

"That's a coincidence. So was I."

"If it's not too much trouble…could I…"

"What? Travel with me?"

Azmaria nodded accordingly.

"Of course, you seem like the only person that isn't afraid of me."

"You don't seem that fearful."

"We should make our way into town, if we want to catch a train to the city. But first, we should get a good night's sleep."

"I agree."

"Then, good night."

"Good night, Mr. Coffey."

"Please, call me John, Miss Hendrick."

"You can call me Azmaria if you want." And she headed straight to sleep.

* * *

A new friend and a new adventure. Please R&R and tell me what you think of this scene. 


	3. Scuffle In Town

The scenes are kind of short. Don't worry. When I get more ideas, I'll write so much I'll make your head spin!

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT ONE, SCENE THREE: SCUFFLE IN TOWN  
**

Azmaria and John made their way into town. There was a bustle within town. People were already active in their daily routines; although that seems to change when Azmaria and John entered town.

"Looks like nobody likes us ma'am," John said.

"I said you could call me Azmaria," Azmaria replied.

"I know, but I needed a change in character."

"Why?"

"You know authors and their stupid critics. Always have to do what _they _want..."

"John, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

They continued walking until they are outside the grocer.

"I'm gonna buy some supplies. Stay here while I get some."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Please be all quiet like…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me." And John made his way inside.

Azmaria overheard two people in a conversation.

"Did you hear? That monster's back."

"I know. He seem to had someone with him; a girl with white hair."

They glanced at Azmaria's direction. Their voices were hushed now.

"_Isn't that her?_"

"_Obviously, yes! I wonder what he is gonna do to her…_"

Azmaria was mad now. How could they say something so mean and cruel?

"You don't know him!" she yelled. "You don't know how he feels!"

"Girl, how do you know how _he_ feels," one woman said.

"He looks like a monster. So he is a monster!"

"You're all human beings! How could you be so cruel?"

"Very easily!" said a boy who got involved. "So you can take that monster and bring him outta town!" He threw a can towards Azmaria's head. John blocked it.

"Ma'am, we gotta get outta here!"

Azmaria and John ran out of town as they were being chased by townsfolk.

"_And stay out!_" one voice shouted.

After a while running, John stopped. "It's alright ma'am. We can stop now."

"……"

"What's wrong?"

"I knew mean people but those people were very rude. How could you stand all that?"

"I've been wandering this land for a long time. I've gotten use to it…Why didn't you stay quiet?"

"Because I couldn't let all those people say bad things about you! Even you should have your limits! Don't you feel any sadness at all?"

"I'm tired of cryin'. Cryin' doesn't solve anything. You've got a good heart ma'am. Why do you want to go to the city?"

Azmaria couldn't answer him. Finally she said, "Because I'm trying…"

"Hmmm?"

"Because I'm trying to find someone to care for me…"

"How 'bout your parents? They should be proud of you."

"How should I know… they're dead after all…"

"I see."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…"  
"If that's the case, then I won't force ya'll to talk."

"……thanks."

"You're very welcome."  
They walked hand in hand en route to the big city ahead. So close but yet so far.

* * *

Touching isn't it. Anyway, this story picks up sooner or later (hoping sooner than later) so please R&R this and read the next scene. 


	4. Heading to the city

Chapter's kind of short. After a little scuffle in town, Azmaria and John are heading to the city. On the way, they meet someone in need. Who is it? Read on!  
Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE FOUR: HEADING TO THE CITY**

The sun was shinning, birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, it was a beautiful day. But somehow, in the middle of all this beauty, Azmaria couldn't help but feel sad for her new friend.

"Are you alright, ma'am," John said.

"………"

"How you holdn' up?"

"………"

"You wanna soda?"

"………"

"Still down because of what happened yesterday?"

Azmaria nodded.

"I told you shouldn't worry about it."

"I can't help it."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I can't stand people who hate you for what you are…"

"You're friendship is enough…"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Thanks, I needed that."

They came upon a group of people that needed help changing a tire.

"Come on, lift!" shouted one person.

The others were trying to lift the car but couldn't. The car came crashing down.

"It's no good, boss," said another. "It's too heavy."

"Maybe we should make our way back into town," said another.

"Boy, are you crazy? That's too far! What happens if we leave her out here? It'd be stolen quick-like!"

"So what'd you suggest we do then?"

"Hold up! I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"

Azmaria and John wanted to help.

"Maybe we could help…"

"I say we go there and help them."

"Excuse me!"

The boss turned around and saw Azmaria and John.

"_Maybe we could get the big fella and girl to help us out_," he thought to himself.

He yelled over to Azmaria and John, "Hey! Could ya'll come here and give us a hand?"

Everyone was on one side of the car. "Okay!" the boss yelled. "On three! One…two…three!"

The car lifted immediately. They were successful in changing the tire.

"Thanks!" the boss said.

"You guys are great," said another.

"I agree!" said the other. "Without your help, we'd be stuck here for good."

"Glad I could help," Azmaria said.

"Happy to oblige," John said. "Well, we'll be off now."

"Wait!" said the boss. "You can't leave. We didn't have lunch yet! I won't take no for an answer."

Everyone sat on a laid out blanket. They began introductions.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the boss said. "My name is Jack."

"I'm Earl," said another.

"And I'm Bob," said the other. "Who might you be?"

"Azmaria."

"John."

"Now that we know who we all are, we're ya'll heading?"

"The city," John said.

"The city!" Jack exclaimed. "On foot, the city would be a two days walk!"

"We'll manage," Azmaria said.

"No way!" Earl said. "Why don't you travel with us? It'll take half the time to get there…"

"Really?" Azmaria said.

"I don't wanna be any trouble," John said.

"No trouble at all," Bob said. "We leave after lunch."

After eating their lunches, the group heading to the city, where new adventures will begin…

* * *

Now they have a car (so the trip won't take so long). Please note that going to the city by car takes half the time of walking (1.3 days _don't ask how I got that_). Please R&R this scene and read the next scene! 


	5. On the way

They are in a car. Woo-di-do. Please continue reading…

Don't own CC or TGM

**

* * *

**

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE FIVE: ON THE WAY…**

As the group headed over to the city, Jack was bombarding questions at both Azmaria and John.

"So, tell us," Jack started off. "Why didn't think of another way of getting to the city?"

"Well, we thought of the train that passes through the town," Azmaria replied.

"But the townsfolk wasn't mighty kind," John said. "We got our tails kicked out of there."

"Why didn't you take the train?" Azmaria asked Jack.

"Because we like scenery and such," Earl said.

"We don't like that smoke that trains put out," Bob said.

An odd silence filled the car.

"I didn't want to ask this," Jack said. "But it had to come out sooner or later."

"What is it?" Azmaria asked.

"Why are you going to the city?"

John had no trouble telling Jack why he wanted to go to the city. He said that he wanted to find people that would accept John for who he was. Azmaria on the other hand had a little bit of difficulty.

"Well?" Jack asked. "Aren't you gonna say something or what?"

"………"

"Miss Hendrick is mighty uncomfortable with her reasons why," John said. "I think I'd be best if you let her be…"

"I understand," Jack said. "Sorry for the intrusion."

The group wandered a couple of hours until a guzzling sound caught their attention.

"What is it?" Azmaria asked.

Bob stopped the car, and found the problem.

"Ran outta gas," he said.

"What do we do?" Earl asked.

"What else? We go into town and find some."

"How far is the nearest town?" Jack asked.

"I've been on this road many a time. But I need hands to carry the gas."

"I'll go," Jack said.

"I'll go too," Earl replied. "But how'd about Miss Hendrick and John?"

"They should stay here and watch the car," Jack said. "Just in cause anyone rolls off with it."

"Sounds like a plan," John said. "We'll stay here while ya'll go pick up the gas."

Jack, Earl and Bob made their way to the top of the hill.

"We'll be back before sunset," Jack cried.

"Okay!" Azmaria yelled back.

Now it was only John and Azmaria occupying the outside of the car. They began to talk. Finally, John got straight to the point of their conversation.

"Why didn't you tell Jack about your reasons to go to the city?"

"………"

"Come on now! You should at least give _me _a reason."

"………"

"Miss Hendrick…"

"Because he would of thought it was stupid."

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know…"

"Although you voice your opinion, you seem pretty shy…"

"………"

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell him…"

"Azmaria…"

"Just don't okay! I need you to do this, John…"

"……okay…"

"Thank you…"

Jack, Earl and Bob came back with the gas.

"I did most of the work," Jack said. "These two are slackers!"

"You carried only one can!" Earl said. "I carried two!"

"You guys are soft," Bob cut them both. "I carried three!"

"We should leave in the mornin'" John said. "It's pretty dark."

"I agree," Jack said. "Tomorrow, we should have reached the city."

As the group slept quietly, Azmaria was still awake. Thinking about her real reasons why she wanted to actually find a family.

"_So I could be loved_," she finally said to herself, and gently went to sleep.

* * *

A touching ending. I hope that you have enjoyed this scene. Please R&R this and tell me what you think! 


	6. Within city walls

Hello! The group has made their way into the city. A few things to note about this chapter:

1: The city is not necessarily New York, but a city near it.

2: There's a scene reference from the TV show: _Spongebob Squrepants _and a character reference from the anime series: _Cardcaptor Sakura_

3: Made up a fictional orphanage that never appeared in either Chrno Crusade's manga or anime series

4: I forgot to enable the anonymous review function in my account so I didn't get any reviews at all (I'm such an idiot!). Still new to the system :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this scene!

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

**

* * *

ACT ONE, SCENE SIX: WITHIN CITY WALLS**

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" Jack asked.

"Positive," Azmaria replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Bob said.

The group had just entered the big city. Full of smoke and bustling city noise, people hurrying to their appointments, cats and dogs fighting, and couples holding hands; kissing.

"Goodbye!" Azmaria said.

"Thanks for helping us," John said.

The three drove off the city streets, trying to get to their destination. Azmaria and John sat beside each other and sighed.

"What do we do now?" Azmaria asked.

"What else? Find what you're looking for."

"What about you?"

"All that matters is that you gets yourself a family."

"Thanks, John."

"Happy to oblige, ma'am."

The two began to walk down the street, unaware that they were being watched.

"_Is that her?_" one voice asked.

"_Yes it is_," another said. "_Ricardo will be pleased that we found her_…"

"_Should we nab her?_"

"_Not now, you idiot! That big fella's with her. We'll wait till she unguarded_."

"_Wait, she's looking at our direction! Act natural!_"

The man started to eat the artificial grass.

"_Not that natural, you dolt! Just hide!_"

They both ducked behind a building.

"What's wrong, Azmaria?" John asked.

"Ah, nothing. I just felt like someone was watching us."

"……we gots to be careful round' here. Who know what'll happen."

"I agree. Let's go to where were going."

"And how."

The two passed an orphanage called The Sixth Bell.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I know someone here."

"Who?"

"She's about my age. Her name is Natasha. Natasha Avalon."

"That's a weird last name."

"I know, but still, she's a good friend."

"Why?"

"_Because she helped me escape_…"

"Escape what?"

"………"

"Oh, somethin' that has to do with your past…"

A yell came from the playground.

"Azmaria!"

Azmaria and John spun around to find a girl with brown eyes, curly brown hair and wore a white dress.

"What are you doing here!"

"I came to see you!" Azmaria said.

"_That's a flat-out lie_," John said.

"What was that, John?" Azmaria glared.

"Uh…nothin'! Nothin' at all!" John said.

"Who's the big, rugged, fellow," Natasha asked.

"Ah! Sorry John!" Azmaria said. "This is Natasha."

"Nice to meet you," John said. "My name is John Coffey."

"It's so nice to see you in the city," Natasha said. "Looks like you finally made it."

"I guess so…"

"_Natasha!_" a voice yelled.

"Looks like its time to go in," Natasha said. "How'd like you guys come in?"

"Could we really?" Azmaria said.

"It's not necessary," John said.

"But I insist! I won't take no for an answer!" she started to pull on John and Azmaria's arms. They made their way inside.

* * *

What will happen next? Please R&R the many scenes I write! 


	7. A disease and the special gift

Anyway, we are in the orpahange. Let see what happens.

Don't own CC or TGM

* * *

**CHRNO CRUSADE: PATH OF THE GREEN MILE**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE SEVEN: A DISEASE AND THE SPECIAL GIFT**

"It's so good of you to come," said the woman in charge of the orphanage. "We get very little visitors these days."

"It's good to be here," Azmaria said.

"These biscuits fine as well," John said.

Azmaria and John were invited inside to join in on an afternoon snack. The woman in charge of the orphanage was Ms. Gene.

"Natasha, why don't you get some more for our guests?" Ms. Gene asked.

"Sure! I'd be happy to. I'll be right back." Natasha trotted over to the kitchen.

"She's sure a happy little girl," John said.

"Yes, too bad it won't last any longer," Ms. Gene said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Azmaria asked.

"You see, when Natasha came to the orphanage, she was very sick. We took care of her the best we could. Doctors suspected it was cancer."

"Cancer!" Azmaria shot up and yelled. "Are you certain? There must be some mistake…"

"I wish I was wrong, but we aren't. Natasha only has a month to live."

"Did you tell her," John asked.

"Yes…so she's making the best of it. Please don't tell her I told you."

"Why not," Azmaria asked.

"Because she didn't want anyone to worry; she would be very sad. She only wants her friends to be happy…"

An odd silence filled the room.

"I'm back!" Natasha said.

"Ah! Natasha!" Azmaria cried.

"I brought more biscuits! Here, have some!"  
She laid them out on a plate. They ate some more until they could eat no more.

"I can't eat another bit," Azmaria said.

"I reckon I can eat a few more," John said.

"John, stop stuffing yourself!"

"I guess you'll be leaving now," Natasha said.

"Yeah, we'll find a place to stay."

"How about if you stayed here?" Ms. Gene said. "I know the beds are not much but they're better than sleeping on concrete."

As Ms. Gene and some people of the orphanage were setting up the bed, John pulled Azmaria aside.

"It's a shame about Natasha's sickness," Azmaria said.

"………"

"And there is no cure for cancer…"

"………"

"What's wrong?"

"I can…help her…"

"What?"

"I said I could help her."

"That's crazy, John! You're crazy!"

"Please, is there a place where we can all go without being seen?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"_I gots to keep it a secret_," John whispered.

Azmaria looked at him wildly and answered, "_Okay. I'll tell her to meet us at the living room_ _at 12:00 midnight_."

The three met up in the living room at 12:00 P.M. Everyone but John didn't know what was going on.

"Why are we here?" Natasha said.

"I don't know," Azmaria said. "It was John's idea."

"I know about your sickness," John said.

"Then you know I don't have that long to live."

"If you want, I can help you."

"There is no cure for cancer."

"Please, give me a try."

Natasha looked into John's eyes and John look into hers.

"_Okay_," she whispered.

"Please, lie on the couch."

Natasha lied on the couch.

"Now close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. Gently, John moved over to her, placing his mouth open. Almost simultaneously, Natasha's mouth began to open. Then it began to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter. Little streams of lights passed from Natasha's mouth to John's mouth. After the ordeal, John coughed violently.

"John!" Azmaria cried.

John opened his mouth, and little bugs started to fly out of him. They quickly turned into puffs of smoke and disappeared. John panted really hard.

"What did you do to me?" Natasha asked.

"I healed you," John replied.

"Why did you do it?"

"You're a sweet girl. I'd hate for your life to be wasted like that."

Morning began to break, and the sun rose from the horizon.

* * *

Like that scene? Please note that this is the end of act one. I'll start on Act Two right away. The second act is called: _Chrno Crusade: Path of the Green Mile: Act Two._ Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
